


麦秸与少年

by upay



Category: mob嘎 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upay/pseuds/upay





	麦秸与少年

麦秸上的少年

Mob嘎第一人称

想写PWP来着，然后还是心（yang）软（wei）了，不许骂我！其实没有车，我是一个无情的跳戏省略机器。

 

 

01

“嘿，我从没见过这个相册……”

看到朋友从书柜底下的箱子里如同发现珍宝似的捧出那个松木匣子的时候，我的思绪被很微妙地阻断了一秒，那个夏天毫无遮拦的烈阳用粗糙的舌苔再次舔过我的耳后，烘烤过的麦秸散发出金色的气味，干燥得如芒在背。反应过来想制止她的时候已经迟了，盖子像帷幕一样被拉开，合照里的那个人面容模糊地笑着，他注视着我，从那个时候起我就再也没能从他的漩涡里逃开。

 

02

文化行业不景气，搞艺术的年轻人没毕业就开始东奔西跑地接活，一来寻出路，二来赚零用。不过我并不缺钱，或许甚至说得上有几分余财，当时沉迷摄影，暑假里大手一挥就拉着一车人和装备去了附近的农村，雄心壮志要拍一套后现代艺术作品。

模特和摄影指导都是学艺术的朋友拉来的同学，说起来是帮忙但那时候都是默认要给些酬劳的，大家都明白，而一路上和和气气、有说有笑，倒也像是一群志同道合的兄弟。

有个高瘦的男生很沉默，身材和气质都很有做模特的资本，但由众人不间断的话语堆砌出来的愉快的泡沫到他那里便碎掉了，露出一点本就不相熟的尴尬面目。这让我不由得把目光多留在他身上，可是过长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，而且路上的大多数时间里他都在发呆，好象一尊坚硬的木雕。

不过并不惹人讨厌。我从他们的聊天里知道这个男生叫做阿云嘎，在北舞的音乐剧专业就读。我从来没有听说过这个专业，本来脱出口的就是一句轻飘飘的玩笑，没想到阿云嘎居然接了我的话茬。他沉着下颌，露出一双亮得有些锐利的眸子，认真地建议我去看一些经典的音乐剧作品。

“可是我更想看你的演出呢。”

这话说出口我才发觉自己不自觉带了一点暧昧的撒娇语气，可见是得意忘形了，假如阿云嘎是女孩，这样露骨轻佻的调戏几乎和在酒吧里径直把房卡塞进人家的裤缝没有什么两样。

幸好他看起来并没有多想，反倒有些惊喜的样子，他说他们正在排毕业大戏，如果我有兴趣和时间的话可以来看。我当然说好。

 

03

一离开车载空调，我就开始后悔当初为什么不选择规规矩矩留在摄影棚里，非要跑来连风扇都没有的乡下。拜高温所赐，我们的布置工作完成得非常快，因为每个人都不愿意在桑拿间一样的环境里多呆哪怕一秒钟。

我是业余的，这一次又失了耐性，不管怎么捯饬，拍出来的东西都和理想效果差了一大截，其他人也多少看出了我情绪不对，又不知该不该作声，干脆眼观鼻，鼻观心，没有被喊到就站在荫子里扯着领口扇风。我让拍完的人回去车上休息，一伙人得了赦令马上就散了。我一次次按下快门，有时候甚至懒得倒回去翻看，被该死的天气搞得头昏脑胀，我干脆想直接回去算了，省的给别人也给自己找罪受。

“老师，我想换一个造型试试。”

活了二十几岁，被称作“老师”倒是头一回，还是出自同龄人之口。是阿云嘎，我好像被他从昏昏欲睡的大梦边缘叫醒，才发现这里只剩下我们两个人了。他就站在我面前，也流了许多汗，可是并没有因此显得脏乱或是不整，倒是蒸发出一种野性的性感的意味来，隐隐约约有一点逼近我那个原始的构想了。我稍微提起了一点精神，点了点头。

他就这样在我的注视下，脱下了被汗湿的黑色T恤。我没有在这个年龄的男生身上见到过这样的颜色和线条，更加无从知道他何以把自己锻造成一座铜制的希腊雕像。汗液抹在蜜色的肌肉上发光，随着呼吸隐约起伏的胸膛又有别于金属质感，生出几分韧而柔软的味道，一根皮带把牛仔裤拴在腰上，他单手搭上中间闪亮的扳扣，抬起眼睛问我行不行。

我说不出话来，只用力地点了点头，掩饰喉头不太自然的滚动。

各个角度都拍遍了，然而我始终觉得缺点什么，阿云嘎比我先看出了我的痛脚，他比我更像一名优秀的摄影师，又或者他比我更清楚他自己应该怎样在镜头下呈现。

当他拉着我走进仓库的时候，他不知道我对他的期待和欲望正向着另一个方向飞驰而去。阿云嘎背对着我，伸手拉门的时候微微前倾，抻长的腰浮出两个浅浅的窝，像希腊神话里黄金池座中流溢出琼浆美酒的泉眼，唤我以吻来饮。

 

04

我用仰角拍倚坐在麦秸堆上的他。阿云嘎是个好演员，从前一定有许多人赞叹他的眼神里有故事，当他垂下眼帘，用悲悯颓圮的目光看着你的时候，你会感到一种神性与动物性交缠的冲动，于是我再俯下去了一些，吻上了他光裸的脚踝。

这一幕应该用蒙太奇式的镜头写下，他在我的吻落下时很轻很缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，再睁开时已经蒙上了一种奇异的光亮，好像哥伦布在光秃的海平线上第一次望见陆地，迎风腾起的对于美丽新世界的热望。它窄窄地收束在一双眼睛里，又空前辽阔，我不知道阿云嘎看到的“新世界”是什么，我的脑子里当时只有一些只配被倒进大排档后边的排水沟的污秽东西，它们漫过阿云嘎不堪一握的脚踝，破开小腿往上的布料，在不见光的大腿根部留下侵略者的烙印。

我猜想他第一次经历这种事，但是格外聪慧而隐忍，而且很诚实，不扭捏，我把他彻底压倒在麦秸堆上的时候，阿云嘎就本能般驯服地打开腿。音乐剧演员的优势在这个时候显现出来，目光所及漂亮的肌肉线条和美妙的柔韧度像是为一场完美性爱量身打造的配置。他的阴茎形状标志尺寸可观，撸动几下已经完全硬了，前端泌出透明温暖的液体，好像邀请我品尝，出于礼貌，我埋首用口腔紧紧地包裹著那根东西，凭借床笫间并称不上丰富的口交经验取悦他。这可真奇怪，我从来是个自私自利的享乐主义者，用钞票换一宿一次性的痛快性爱，自己没爽到之前就甘愿低伏扮演服务者的情况似乎没有出现过，我把这归咎于刚才阿云嘎那个奇异的眼神，也许我是在逃避它，又像在下意识地赎什么没有名字的罪过。

他把手指插入我的发间，把啫喱水定住又被汗水浸透的发往后梳，头皮传来轻微的拉扯感，有什么滑滑的东西贴上了后颈，我猜想是他的脚丫，剪得圆圆的指甲盖像是用月季染成的，这样的足最适合红色高跟鞋，再配上裙子便更好不过了。兴味正浓，我好像听到他在叫我，又好像没有听到，直到他突然退出我的口腔，我才看见那张被高潮完全攻占的脸，含着的热泪和精液齐齐喷薄出来，溅在我敞开了两颗扣子的白衬衫上，白上再添白。

阿云嘎刚刚从快感里翻找出一点自我，迷瞪着对焦困难的双眼凑近了道歉，傻乎乎地伸手想把我衣服上的精液擦干净。我忍不住笑得发出气声，翻身躺上麦秸堆抓着他的手把人扯到身上。

“解裤子，要我教你吗？”

一般男人听到这样的话总是会流露出被冒犯的恼怒，我当时的本意好像也是要激怒他，以找到机会有的放矢。我不习惯太温柔的性交，这太耗费精神，我觉得我刚刚在他身上消耗的温柔超过了过去一个月对所有床伴的总和，这实在是一种过于危险的征兆。夏初并不浪漫的某个农村仓库，无论如何也不适合谈情。

“我会解的。”

他在我惊讶的注视下展露出笑颜，这是我第一次真正意义上看见他笑，好像白玉兰被加速了抽苞盛开，白云在蓝天上很快的舒展伸开，白色的兔牙不小心露出来，露出一角冷峻面孔下边棉花糖一样的柔软。他当真很乖地去解了皮带，动作轻巧又灵活，手法青涩但仍大大方方地侍弄着我的阴茎，还腾出一只手在嘴里搅了唾液向后方伸去。

我被他这一串堪称流畅的动作弄得有点发懵，脑子里刚跳出的句子就直接从嘴里冒出了头：“你做过爱啊？”

还在兢兢业业地开拓着后方的人闻言，居然也露出了疑惑又了然的表情：“你们叫这个‘做过爱’？”

我才想起朋友介绍时提到过他是蒙古族人，这样蹩脚的汉语表达，好像也不算奇怪。可能是他的反应有点可爱，我难得耐心地同他解释起来：“这是‘做爱’，不是‘做过爱’，‘过’字表示‘曾经有过相同经历’。”

“哦，是这样啊。可是我应该是第一次做爱，因为之前做的都没有‘爱’。”

我以为这个是用来助兴的情话，暗笑着他汉语不好的伪装撑了不到一会儿就被自己拆穿。我硬得有点难受，不想再接他的话，右手不耐地探到他身后，发现后穴已经被手指扩张得很充分了，于是我拔出他自己深陷在穴口的三根手指，换成胯下的利刃缓缓地抵着插进去。一开始还比较容易，进到三分之二的时候被咬得很紧，我轻轻按他的腰窝示意他放松，有些担忧骑乘的姿势会不会太勉强了，想起身帮他分担一些压力，又被他按回去。

“我可以的。”他的眼神坚定得异常闪亮，让我有那么一瞬间非常狼狈，差一点点精关失守。阿云嘎真的非常努力了，我不太明白他这样做的意义，或者说不太敢明白。在疾风骤雨的快感来临前和降临后，这个眼神一直紧紧抓着我不放，后知后觉地捕获了我以后的人生。

 

05

我们做完之后并排躺在麦秸堆上休息，它们被晒得很松软，可到底还是糙东西，方才情动的时候没感觉，现在那种细微的刺痛感才涌上来，可手脚正酥麻着，不愿意动弹。

“你真的是第一次做爱吗？”到底是讹我还是真的，我还是耿耿于怀。

“……以前在艺校的时候，被做过这样的事。可是我觉得，没有爱，所以不算。”

一个较真的人碰上一个比他还较真的人，结果当然是较真到底了。我问一句，他答一句，我们好像认识许多年，又仿佛狭路相逢的陌生人，把自己的故事倾倒出来，就好像变成了别人的不幸。后来，温度降下来，阿云嘎打了个喷嚏，我赶紧捞来皱巴巴的衣服给他套上，他笑眯眯地甜甜地道谢，我居然心动得像个毛头初中生。

再出来的时候才发现原来天已经黑了，我也没有指望朋友会等我，于是和阿云嘎慢悠悠地往回走。

“你还会来找我吗？”

“不知道呢，但是我想用从你这里学到的方法去爱人了。”

“这样啊，被你爱的人还真幸福。”

“谢谢你噢，老师。”

后来，2013年，我去看了《吉屋出租》。阿云嘎演得真好。

 

06

时间永远在往前跑，摄影彻底成了过去的业余爱好，他的梦想却因为一档并不被看好的节目突然在一个冬天破开厚土野蛮生长。

现在有好多人认识他，爱着他，眼前的朋友毫无疑问是其中之一，她抬头期待地问我，照片上的人是不是阿云嘎，我是不是认识他。

我说是，但只是有过一面之缘的朋友。

我想，一面之缘和一生所系也不矛盾吧，你说是吗？

 

 

 

 


End file.
